Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4
Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution IV, known in Japan as Naruto Shippuden: Gekitõ Ninja Taisen! EX 4. It makes a few firsts: First game to switch from English to Japanese voice acting as a Japan, North American, European release, the first to include a storyline from the manga, the first to include the largest number of characters in a Naruto game (that's 89, if you didn't realize), and the first to feature tag-team story modes. It is also on the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Wii U. It was originally called Clash of Ninja Project 2014. 3301 http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_VI:_Argonia *The game will have about 850 playable characters from Part I and Part II. *The storyline goes up until the Final arc. *The graphics have now officially improved. *This is the first Clash of Ninja game that allows you to switch from English to Japanese versions (Second, if counting the PAL version of Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3). *Part game of version of Gekitou Ninja Taisen (For, was this if the JP version of Naruto Shippuden Gekitou Ninja Taisen! Special). *Tag-team battle modes have been confirmed. *This will be the first Clash of Ninja title to be released on a console other than the Nintendo Gamecube and/or Wii: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 will also be available for the Nintendo Wii U. *That of is have story mode from history goes up is it until the Return of Madara arc. *Is the characters storyline of Ten-Tails Revival arc of as having confirmed Obito Sage of the Six Paths Mode. *History game of Japan and English new characters game of Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 (Naruto Shippuden: Gekitõ Ninja Taisen! EX 4) some storylife of Confining the Jinchuriki arc, Shinobi World War arc, Ten-Tails Revival arc and Return of Madara arc confirmed as Naruto Six Paths' New Jinchuriki Sage Mode. *The News story of the game of the Return of Madara arc but now the History has changed to be the Infinite Tsukuyomi arc to unlock the characters are Kaguya Otsutsuki. Story This is of game would cover the entire story of Naruto, also of the Genin Training and Land of Waves arcs was to the end of the Ten-Tails Revival arc and the Final arc, thus ending from the story of Naruto. The story would be Split into two different game modes, one is the of Part I for the Naruto series, and one the Part II:'' Shippuden''. Part 1's story would open with Hashirama's battle against Madara Uchiha and end Naruto's battle with Sasuke at The Final Valley. Part II were is open with Naruto's homecoming battle with Kakashi and conclude with the final battle of the series. It from also cover the sixth Naruto Shippūden movie, Road of Ninja, and would include another the story arc exclusive to is this game. Chapters ''Part I'' *Prologue: Burning Hidden Leaf Village *Chapter 1: Introduction *Chapter 2: Land of Waves *Chapter 3: Chunin Exam *Chapter 4: Invasion of Konoha *Chapter 5: Search for Tsunade *Chapter 6: Sasuke Retrieval *Fragment: The Kakashi Chronicles ''Part II (Early) *Chapter 7: Homecoming of Naruto *Chapter 8: Kazekage Rescue *Chapter 9: Sasuke and Sai *Chapter 10: Hidan and Kakuzu *Chapter 11: Itachi Pursuit *Chapter 12: Pain Invasion *Fragment: Sasuke vs The Eight-Tails ''Part II (Second Half) *Chapter 13: Five Kage Summit *Chapter 14: Confining the Jinchuriki *Chapter 15: Shinobi World War *Chapter 16: Ten-Tails Revival *Final Chapter: Infinite Tsukuyomi Story Mode of Naruto the Movie *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow *Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Gameplay The gameplay is similar as the fifth Clash of Ninja (Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3), Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2, Naruto Shippuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! Special and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. It will be game in covers story Part I the Introduction arc, Land of Waves arc, Chunin Exam arc, Invasion of Konoha arc, Search for Tsunade arc and Sasuke Retrieval arc, from this story Part II the Kazekage Rescue arc, Sasuke and Sai arc, Hidan and Kakuzu arc, Itachi Pursuit arc, Pain Invasion arc, perhaps the Five Kage Summit arc having confirmed Danzo, perhaps Confining the Jinchuriki arc, parhaps Shinobi World War arc, Ten-Tails Revival arc and Infinite Tsukuyomi arc as playable and features 850 playable characters. Characters Roster *Fūka *Fūjin *Fū (can enter a Seven-Tailed Version 1 form, Seven-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Chõmei and Full Seven-Tailed Chõmei form, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Chūshin *Chūkichi (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Sandayū Asama *Fū (ANBU) (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Chamū *Naruto Uzumaki (can enter a Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed form, Two-Tailed form and Three-Tailed form, also playable in a Sage Mode form, can enter a Four-Tailed form, Five-Tailed form, Six-Tailed form, Imperfect Nine-Tails Chakra Mode form, Imperfect Tailed Beast Mode form, Seven-Tailed form and Eight-Tailed form, also playable in a Nine-Tails Chakra Mode form, also playable in an Tailed Beast Mode form, also playable in a Six Paths' New Jinchūriki Sage Mode form, also playable in a Six Paths' Tailed Beast Mode, also playable with an Hokage outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sasuke Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, also playable with an Kirin outfit, also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit, can activate Mangekyou Shraingan, also playable with an Taka outfit, also playable in a ribcage Susanoo form, incomplete Susanoo form, complete Susanoo form and final Susanoo form, also playable in a Susanoo Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Mode form, also playable in a Six Paths' Rinnegan form and Perfect Susanoo form) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sai (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Sakura Haruno (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit, also playable in a Creation Rebirth form) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kakashi Hatake (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable with an ANBU outfit, Akatsuki outfit, Allied Shinobi Forces outfit and Allied Shinobi Forces outfit with no Sharingan, also playable in a Perfect Susanoo form) *Sakumo Hatake *Kakashi's Mother *Yamato (also playable with an ANBU outfit) *Young Sora *Sora (can enter a Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed form, Two-Tailed form, Three-Tailed form and Four-Tailed form) *Young Iruka *Iruka Umino (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Iruka's Father *Iruka's Mother *Rock Lee (can activate Eight Gates, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life and Gate of Healing, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Neji Hyuga (can activate Byakugan, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Hizashi Hyuga (can activate Byakugan, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Neji's Mother *Tenten (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Might Guy (can activate Eight Gates, Gate of Rest, Gate of View and Gate of Healing, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Kiba Inuzuka (also playable in a Food Pills, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Akamaru (PTS form has no Senzai Ninirki) *Hana Inuzuka (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Tsume Inuzuka *Kuromaru *Three Haimaru Brothers *Kiba and Hana's Father *Shino Aburame (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Shibi Aburame (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Shino's Mother *Muta Aburame *Hinata Hyuga (can activate Byakugan, also playable in an Awakened form, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Hanabi Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Hiashi Hyuga (can activate Byakugan, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Hinata and Hanabi's Mother (can activate Byakugan) *Kurenai Yuhi *Kurenai Yuhi's Father *Kurenai Yuhi's Mother *Shikamaru Nara (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Shikaku Nara *Yoshino Nara *Ensui Nara *Chõji Akimichi (also playable in a Super Expansion Jutsu, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit, can enter a Butterfly Mode) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Chõza Akimichi (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Chõji's Mother *Torifu Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Inoichi Yamanaka (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Ino's Mother *Santa Yamanaka *Asuma Sarutobi (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Kotetsu Hagane (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Izumo Kamizuki (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Jiraiya (also playable in an Imperfect Sage Mode form) *Tsunade (can activate Mitotic Regeneration) *Tsunade's Father *Tsunade's Mother *Shizune (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Tonton *Yugao Uzuki (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Gaara (can enter a One-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Shukaku and Full One-Tailed Shukaku form, also playable in a Sand Platform, also playable with an Five Kage Summit outfit and Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kankurõ (also playable with an Puppet Scorpion Mode outfit and Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Temari (also playable with an Five Kage Summit outfit and Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Karura *Yashamaru *Baki *Itachi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in a Susanoo form, also playable with an ANBU outfit and Reincarnated form) *Kisame Hoshigaki (also playable in an Samehada Fusion Mode, also playable with na Pre-Akatsuki outfit) *Deidara (also playable in a Flying Art, also playable with an Pre-Akatsuki outfit and Reincarnated form) *Sasori (also playable while in Hiruko and Human Puppet Mode, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Sasori's Father *Sasori's Mother *Tobi (can activate Sharingan, also playable with an Masked Man outfit and Fourth Shinobi World War outfit, can activate Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan) *Obito Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan, can enter a Sage of the Six Paths Mode and Ten-Tailed Shinju form, also playable with Hokage outfit, also playable in a Bonded to Black Zetsu and Both Sharingan) *Hidan (also playable in a Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (also playable in a Shinzo Mode, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Young Yahiko *Yahiko *Pain (Deva, Asura, Human, Preta and Naraka Paths playable, also playable white in 2 Animal Paths) *Young Konan *Konan *Young Nagato (can activate Rinnegan) *Nagato (can activate Rinnegan, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Nagato's Father *Nagato's Mother *Zetsu *Young Orochimaru *Orochimaru (can enter a Snake true form, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Dosu Kinuta *Zaku Abumi *Kin Tsuchi *Kabuto Yakushi (also playable white in Kabutomaru, can enter a Snake Kabutomaru true form, also playable in a Sage Mode form) *Yoroi Akadõ *Misumi Tsurugi *Suigetsu (also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Karin (also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Jugo (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Haku (TS form has no Senzai Ninriki, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Haku's Mother *Haku's Father *Zabuza Momochi (TS form has no Senzai Ninriki, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Mangetsu Hõzuki (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Kushimaru Kuriarare (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Raiga Kurosuki *Jinpachi Munashi (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Ameyuri Ringo (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Fuguki Suikazan (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Jinin Akebino (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Young Mizuki *Mizuki (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Anko Mitarashi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Kabuto's Sensei *Young Hashirama *Hashirama Senju (also playable in a Sage Mode form, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Old Hashirama *Mito Uzumaki (can enter a Nine-Tailed Kurama form) *Old Mito *Tobirama Senju (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Young Tobirama *Butsuma Senju *Itama Senju *Kawarama Senju *Hashirama, Tobirama, Itama and Kawarama's Mother *Young Hiruzen *Hiruzen Sarutobi (also playable with an Hokage outfit, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Hiruzen's Mother *Biwako Sarutobi *Sasuke Sarutobi *Konohamaru Sarutobi (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Moegi (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Udon (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Ebisu *Jirõbõ (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Kidõmaru (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Tayuya (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Sakon and Ukon (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Kimimaro (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Ahiko (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Guren (prisoner) (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Takishi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Tsukushi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Nurari (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Kihõ (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Kigiri (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Gotta (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Yukimi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Towa *Komachi *Bando *Kagura *Chiyo (also playable with Reincarnated form) *A (can activate Lightning Release Armor) *Killer B (also playable with an Samehada outfit, can enter a Four-Tailed Version 1 form, Seven-Tailed Version 1 form, Eight-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Gyuki and Full Eight-Tailed Gyuki form) *C (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Darui (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Young Minato *Minato Namikaze (also playable with an Hokage outfit, also playable with Reincarnated form, can enter a Tailed Beast Mode) *Young Kushina *Kushina Uzumaki (can enter a Nine-Tailed Kurama form) *Young Kakashi *Young Obito (can activate Sharingan) *Rin Nohara (can enter a Three-Tailed Isobu form) *Young Danzõ *Danzõ Shimura (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Danzõ's Father *Danzõ's Mother *Torune (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Shikuro Aburame *Torune's Mother *Mei Terumí *Ao (can activate Byakugan, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Chõjurõ (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Õnoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Young Madara (can activate Sharingan) *Madara Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in an Susanoo form, also playable with Susanoo Kurama Mode, also playable with Reincarnated form and Restored to Life form, can activate Rinnegan and Third eye Rinnegan, can enter a Sage of the Six Paths Mode and Ten-Tailed Shinju form) *Old Madara (can activate Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan) *Guruguru (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Young Izuna *Izuna Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Tajima Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Madara and Izuna's Mother *Shisui Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Second Mizukage (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Fourth Kazekage (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Mu (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Third Raikage (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Third Kazekage *Second Kazekage *First Kazekage *Third Mizukage *First Mizukage *Second Raikage *First Raikage *First Tsuchikage *Dan Katõ (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Shin (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Midare *Aoi Rokushõ *Ryusui *Shigure *Ugatsu *Yudachi *Fugaku Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Hikaku Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Inabi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Chiriku *Yugito Nii (can enter a Two-Tailed Version 1 form, Two-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Matatabi and Full Two-Tailed Matatabi form, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Yagura (can enter a Three-Tailed Version 1 form, Three-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Isobu and Full Three-Tailed Isobu form, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Rõshi (can enter a Four-Tailed Version 1 form, Four-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Son Goku and Full Four-Tailed Son Goku form, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Han (can enter a Five-Tailed Version 1 form, Five-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Kokuõ and Full Five-Tailed Kokuõ form, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Utakata (can enter an Initial Jinchuriki form, Six-Tailed Version 1 form, Six-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Saiken and Full Six-Tailed Saiken form, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Nawaki *Fukai (can enter an Eight-Tailed Version 1 form, Eight-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Gyuki and Full Eight-Tailed Gyuki form, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Fukai's Uncle *Fukai's Father *Fukai's Mother *Bunpuku (can enter a One-Tailed Shukaku form) *Kagami Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Setsuna Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Tekka Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Teyaki Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Uruchi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Yakumi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Yashiro Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Mikoto Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Baru Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Naka Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Naori Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Rai Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Tõka Senju *Dark Naruto *Menma (alternative universe of Naruto) (can activate Sharingan, can enter a Dark Demon Fox Mode and Dark Nine-Tailed Kurama form, also playable with an Masked Menma outfit) *Kinkaku (also playable with Reincarnated form, can enter a Six-Tailed Version 2 Kurama form) *Ginkaku (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Hoheto Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Kõ Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Tokuma Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Murakumo Kurama *Unkai Kurama *Uroko Kurama *Yakumo Kurama *Bird-Masked ANBU Member *Boar-Masked ANBU Member *Cat-Masked ANBU Member *Manabu Akado *Iwana Akame *Akino *Ami *Ayame *Baku (ANBU) *Bekkõ *Bisuke *Boxing Kangaroos *Bull *Condor *Daichi *Dajimu *Fukasaku *Fuki *Kiyomu Fukuda *Daikoku Funeno *Furofuki *Futaba *Gama *Gamabunta *Gamahiro *Gamaken *Gamakichi *Gamariki *Gamatatsu *Gennai *Gerotora *Giant Anteater *Gonta *Gamamaru *Guruko *Hayase *Hibachi *Hibachi's Friend *Hibari *Shimon Hijiri *Hiruko (missing-nin) *Hõsei *Hõshõ *Hyõ *Ibara *Inaho *Inomatsu *Isaribi *Iyashi *Jimei *Kage (ANBU) *Tekuno Kanden *Kanpõ *Kaori *Kasumi *Katsuyu *Kitõ *Kohada *Kõji *Komugi *Konoha Cryptanalysis Squad Head *Kõsuke *Kõta *Kumadori *Kusushi *Kisuke Maboroshi *Kisuke's Wife *Kosuke Maruboshi *Matsu *Matsuri (Konoha) *Shinobu Mibu *Migaki *Hamaki Mimura *Tomaru Minakura *Minoji *Mitate *Homura Mitokado *Mogusa *Kunugi Mokume *Ibiki Morino (also playable with an Flak Jacket outfit) *Mozuku *Raidõ Namiashi (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Natori *Ningame *Nobori *Õkei *Okyõ *Oyone *Pakkun *Ranka *Riichi (ninja) *Rikumaru *Sabiru *Tsuzumi Sarugaku *Shiba *Shibire *Shiho *Shima *Shinta *Hayama Shirakumo *Genma Shiranui (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Shõseki *Sukima *Suzume *Taji *Tanzõ *Iwashi Tatami (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Tatsuji *Tera *Terai *Teuchi *Ayame's Mother *Tobio *Tonbo Tobitake *Tora (ANBU) *Kumade Toriichi *Tsubaki (parent) *Tsubaki (anime) *Ugai *Uhei *Nigiri Umeboshi *Urushi *Ushi *Koharu Utatane *Yagura (anime) *Yajirobee *Kaede Yoshino *Yurika *Abiru *Ebizõ *Gõza *Isago *Ittetsu *Jõseki *Kamatari *Kashike *Komaza *Korobi *Mukade *Nae *Nejiri *Otokaze *Õtora *Reki *Ryõkan *Ryusa *Sajin *Sajõ *Sari *Satetsu *Sekka *Suna Assassin Captain *Suname *Takamaru *Tobimaru *Tomari *Tsubusa *Tsuchino *Yakku *Yaoki *Yura *Head Ninja of Kumogakure *Island Turtle *J *J's Partner *Kumo Ship Captain *Unknown Kumo Ninja *Unnamed Kumo Ninja *Bald-Headed Kumo-nin *Brown-Haired Kumo-nin *Mabui *Messenger Lizard *Young Motoi *Motoi *Motoi's Father *Motoi's Mother *Kirigakure Elder *Gõzu *Harusame *Kajika *Unnamed Kiri ninja *Meizu *Ranmaru (can activate Dõjutsu) *Tsurugi *Shibito Azuma *Chõseki *Gantetsu (Iwagakure) *Iwa Kunoichi *Iwagakure Bodyguard *Kakkõ *Mahiru *Sumashi *Taiseki *Hõki (Takigakure) *Shibuki *Shibuki's Father *Shibuki's Mother *Suien *Amachi (can enter a Sea Monster form) *Three Giant Snakes *Gozu *Kyodaigumo *Manda *Manda II *Rinji *Yukimaru *Yukimaru's Mother *Yukimaru's Father *Agari *Ageha *Akaboshi *Akahoshi *Third Hoshikage *Second Hoshikage *First Hoshikage *Akio *Todoroki *Akio and Todoroki's Father *Akio and Todoroki's Mother *Amaru *Amayo *Hikaru Tsuki *Michiru Tsuki *Kakeru Tsuki *Aniki *Baiu *Baji *Baku (summon) *Bakuto *Bansai *Benten *Buna *Bunzõ *Chibi *Chichiatsu *Monzaemon Chikamatsu *Chikara *Young Chishima *Chishima *Chõhan *Conch King *Cursed Warrior *Tenzen Daikoku *Tenzen's Bodyguard *Claw Daimyõ *Earth Daimyõ *Fang Daimyõ *Fire Daimyõ *Frost Daimyõ *Hot Water Daimyõ *Lightning Daimyõ *Tea Daimyõ *Water Daimyõ *Wind Daimyõ (Part I) *Wind Daimyõ (Part II) *Unnamed Daimyõ *Dengaku *Denka *Doki *Dread Lion *Emi *Emiru *Monkey King: Enma *Evil Minister of the Tea Daimyõ *Fudõ *Fuen *Fugai *Fuki (Land of Sound) *Fuku *Kiyomu Fukuda *Funari *Mizore Fuyukuma *Gameru *Gantetsu (Shinobazu) *Gatõ *Gatsu *Genmai *Young Gennõ *Gennõ *Gennõ's Son *Gennõ's Wife *Gen'yumaru *Genzõ *Giant Bee *Giant Centipede *Giant Crustacean *Giant Drill-Beaked Bird *Giant Multi-Headed Dog *Giant Ninja Bird *Giant Ox *Giant Panda *Giant Rhino *Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon *Giant Squid *Giichi *Ginji *Gitai (can enter a Full Transformation) *Gonta *Goshiki *Gosunkugi *Young Guren *Guren *Haido *Hakkaku *Young Hanare *Hanare *Haruna *Headman's Granddaughter *Village Headman *Hidero *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Hina *Hisame *Hõki (Takumi) *Hokuto *Hotarubi *Ibuse *Ichi *Ichigen *Inari *Isaribi (can enter a Kaima form) *Ishidate *Jako *Jantõ *Jiga *Kageki *Kahiko *Kaiza *Sora (orphan) *Kaji *Fubuki Kakuyoku *Kamira (can enter a Bat form) *Kanabun *Kandachi *Kanryuu *Katazu *Karenbana *Karashi *Kazabune *Dotõ Kazahana *Young Koyuki *Koyuki Kazahana *Sõsetsu Kazahana *Kazuma (also playable in a Furido form) *Kiki *Kikunojõ *Kin (actor) *King *Tenzõ *Jibachi *Kurobachi *Suzumebachi *Agari Kaisen *Arashi *Hanzaki *Jigumo *Kagerõ *Kamikiri *Kotohime *Sasame *Menma *Shiin *Futa Kagetsu *Mai Kagetsu *Tõbei Kagetsu *Tsukiko Kagetsu *En no Gyõja *Hãto *Young Hotaru *Hotaru *Shiranami *Tonbee *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Kyuroku Wagarashi *Idate Morino *Jirõchõ Wasabi *Hõki (Watari) *Hokushin *Nagare *Ittan *Kiri (ninja) (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Omoi (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Tango *Zaji *Atsui *Hino *Iõ (medical-nin) *Sukui *Takemaru *Toyosa *Yokaze *Tenga (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Aoba Yamashiro (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Samui (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Kitsuchi *Karui (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Natsu *Shun *Kayui *Maki (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Monga *Nurui *Ran (kunoichi) *Ruka *Tajiki *Yurui *Young Dodai *Dodai *Matsuri (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sagan *Yukata *Young Mifune *Mifune (also playable with an Samurai outfit) *Okisuke (also playable with an Samurai outfit) *Yota (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Osoi (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Toroi (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Fuguki Suikazan (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Gari (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Hanzõ (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Pakura (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Toroi (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Chen (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Chukaku (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Daimaru (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Hayate Gekkõ (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Heiji (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Tatewaki (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Tonika Village Head (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Hyuga Elder (can activate Byakugan) *Uzumaki Clan Leader *Kaguya Clan Patriarch *Yotsuki Clan Member *Tsuchigumo Chief *Unnamed Akimichi Member *Unnamed Nara Clan Member *Jõmae Village Head *Young Hagoromo (can enter a Sage of the Six Paths Mode and Ten-Tailed Shinju form) *Hagoromo Õtsutsuki (can enter a Sage of the Six Paths Mode and Ten-Tailed Shinju form) *Hamura Õtsutsuki (can activate Byakugan) *Asura (also playable in an Asura's Mode with three heads and six arms form) *Indra (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in a Susanoo form) *Kaguya Õtsutsuki (can enter a Sage of the Six Paths Mode and Ten-Tailed Shinju form, can activate Byakugan and Third eye Rinnegan) *Hagoromo's Father *Zero-Tailed Masked Leech *Shukaku *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Goku (Jinchuriki) *Kokuõ *Saiken *Chõmei *Gyuki *Kurama *Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (can enter a Shinju First form, Second form, Third form and Final form) *Senrei Uzumaki *Keisuke Enemies *Kagari *Mubi *Oboro *ANBU *Samurai *White Zetsu *White Zetsu Army *Rogue Ninja *Leaf Ninja *Sand Ninja *Cloud Ninja *Mist Ninja Stages *Ramen Ichiraku *Ninja Academy *Hokage Monument *Hidden Leaf Main Gates (Normal, Day, Destroyer, Night, Ruined, Reconstruction) *White Forest of Dead Trees *Great Naruto Bridge (Day, Mist) *Gamabunta's Chamber *Akatsuki Hideout *Orochimaru's Lair (Normal, Destroyer) *Tenchi Bridge *Mount Myõboku *Land of Rain (Upper, Lower) *Hospital Rooftop *Lair of the Uchiha (Normal, Destroyer) *Land of Rivers *Hidden Sand Village Gates (Day, Night) *Great Toad Sage's Monument *Silent Shrine *Silent Movement Plains *The Final Valley 1 *The Final Valley 2 *Hidden Mist Village Gates *Ichiraku Ramen Shop (Day, Evening, Night) *Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Pillar Chamber *Chunin Exams Finals *Chunin Exams Preliminary Arena *Hidden Leaf Riverside *Forest Hideout *Warehouse Road *Tanzaku Castle *Hidden Eddy Village Gates (Normal, Destroyer) *Gokage Summit Lobby *Grassy Lands *Hidden Leaf Ruins *Planetary Devastation Impact Site *Wrecked Ichiraku Street *3rd Training Field (Day, Evening) *Jail House *The Nine-tailed Fox's Room *Intersection *Mountain Pass *Kazekage's Mansian Rooftop *Leaf Academy Rooftop *Shirato Street *Summit Outskirts *Results *Land of Fire *Land of Lightning *Madara's Hideout *Tanzaku Town (Day, Night) *Foundation's Hideout *Five-Seal Barrier Cliff *Shukuba Town *Land of Iron *Bridge in the Land of Iron (On, Under) *Storm Cloud Ravine *The Tailed Beast Ruins *The Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) *Great Ninja War Battlefield *Kikyõ Castle *Konoha Hot Springs *Twilight Cliff *Eastern Hideout *Northern Hideout *Vacant Lot of Explosion Arts *Land of Fire Bounty Station *Forest Road *Samurai Bridge (Normal, River) *Falls of Truth (Day, Evening) *Tailed Beast Temple *Land of Frost Battlefield Combination Team Specials Jutsu *PTS Naruto, PTS Sasuke and PTS Sakura *PTS Naruto and PTS Sasuke *Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze *Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga *PTS Neji, PTS Rock Lee and PTS Tenten *Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten *PTS Chõji, PTS Shikamaru and PTS Ino *Chõji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka *PTS Shino, PTS Hinata and PTS Kiba *Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka *Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi *PTS Gaara, PTS Kankurõ and PTS Temari *Gaara, Kankurõ and Temari *Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake, PTS Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha *ANBU Itachi and Shisui Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy *Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi and Kimimaro *Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki *Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru *Sasori and Deidara *Deidara and Tobi *Hidan and Kakuzu *Jiraiya and PTS Naruto *Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumaki *Orochimaru and PTS Sasuke *Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake and Yugao Uzuki *Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi *Young Kakashi and Young Obito *Young Kakashi, Young Obito and Rin Nohara *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *TS Zabuza and TS Haku *Tsunade and PTS Sakura *Tsunade and Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake and PTS Sasuke *Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha *Jirõbõ, Kidõmaru and Tayuya *Jirõbõ, Tayuya and Sakon and Ukon *Tayuya, Kidõmaru and Sakon and Ukon *PTS Gaara, PTS Rock Lee and Kimimaro *Gaara, Rock Lee and Kimimaro *PTS Shikamaru, PTS Temari and Tayuya *Shikamaru Nara, Temari and Tayuya *PTS Kankurõ, PTS Kiba and Sakon and Ukon *Kankurõ, Kiba and Sakon and Ukon *Young Yahiko, Young Nagato and Young Konan *Yahiko, Nagato and Konan *Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha Trivia *With the release date to game storey mode. *As confirmed the playable Akatsuki Kakashi, because the Kakashi killed the Rin Nohara therefore he became evil and betrayed Hidden Leaf Village and he was to Akatsuki. *The game English features a full-blown tag team mode (called 3-Man Cell), version Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4 that of the games similar to that in Tekken Tag Tournament and for this Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Also there are unique team supers for pre-assigned teams in tag team mode (e.g.: Sharingan Team, consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, has Sasuke using Chidori and Kakashi using Raikiri after Itachi uses Amaterasu - a jutsu he cannot use anywhere else in the game). *Like was the game Gekitõ Ninja Taisen! 4 characters of this Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Sound Five is confirmed of American the Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 the characters from Itachi the new jutsu of Izanami. *Also to is some characters the new story because the new jutsu of Naruto and Sasuke from the become of Asura reincarnation being Naruto Uzumaki transform is of Six Paths' Sage Mode form and Sasuke from is become of Indra reincarnation being Sasuke Uchiha transform is of Six Paths' Rinnegan form of jutsu the Clash of Ninja (series). *Is that announced game in Japan upcoming game Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Naruto Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:2014 Category:2014 video games Category:Wii U Games Category:Takara Tomy Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Fighting Category:Naruto Games Category:Fighting games Category:Naruto: Clash of Ninja (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 Category:Tomy Category:Naruto games Category:Naruto Shippuden games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Naruto Shippuden Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Wii U video games Category:Nintendo video games Category:Eighting Category:D3 Publisher Category:Action Adventure